<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is the devil a cuddler ? by lesleydetailss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658063">is the devil a cuddler ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleydetailss/pseuds/lesleydetailss'>lesleydetailss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Chloe Decker/LuciferMorningstar, Domestic Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleydetailss/pseuds/lesleydetailss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Chloe had been dating for a few months. Their relationship is just at the beginning. After a rough day at the precinct trying to solve a really hard case, Lucifer asked Chloe to come to his penthouse to a little dinner and movies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe and Lucifer - Relationship Deckerstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is the devil a cuddler ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm new to the platform, so I wanted to write a little something to see if I was able to actually write stories in English, being a non-native speacker. If I made any major grammatical error please keep in mind English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy, I'd love to know what you think about my work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a rough day trying to solve a case that everyone was considering unsolved, all Chloe wanted to do was go home and watch a movie with trixie on their cozy couch, but it seems lucifer had different plans for them tonight.Despite some silly little fights, their relationship was going very well, They had been through so much. Both individually and together. Now, it was time to just enjoy what they’d finally gotten.<br/>
he asked her to spend the night in his penthhouse and they could hang out, have some dinner and rest after that exhausting day.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe arrives at the lux at basically 8pm, wearing a basic red sweater, pants, and her classic boots. Despite being very tired, she put on a simple and light make-up.<br/>
Lucifer meanwhile, wears one of his classic suits and gets the whole place ready for them to have dinner and watch some movies.<br/>
They were both really tired of all the chaos that was going on at the precint today, after all these years of working with chloe, he considered this to be one of the most difficult cases they had to solve.</p><p>While there are only a few details left for him to tidy up,the elevator chimes announce her arrival and soon he goes to meet Chloe. She looked so beautiful, she always does.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hi’ she says with a smile, her eyes flitting across him from head to toe, she’s impressed with the ambiance he had prepared for dinner, he is always so careful with everything.<br/>
‘Hello, darling’ he tells<br/>
‘You look handsome, Lucifer.’ She tells him.<br/>
‘And you are...’ he exhales a slight laugh and shakes his head. ‘You’re breathtakingly beautiful, darling as always”<br/>
"Wow, everything is beautiful, thank you" she says walking towards him and giving him a soft kiss<br/>
"Always the best for you, love " he says couldn’t take his eyes of her </p><p>“Do you want to eat first, darling? So then we could watch a movie or something?” asking for her consent, which always seemed to impress her, every time he found a way to know if she was sure, and it makes her fall for him even more . “that’s okay Lucifer”, nodding. </p><p>He invites her to sit and he pours her a drink while they chat warmly about anything and everything.<br/>
The meal he’s prepared for them goes down a treat</p><p> </p><p>After dinner chloe proposes that they watch a movie together to rest a bit, after all the day was very stressful<br/>
Lucifer gets a blanket and pillows for them to snuggle on and some ice cream to eat during the movie </p><p>Chloe arranges some pillows and lies down on the big sofa and ends up pulling Lucifer to lie on her lap<br/>
"So babe, what movie are we going to watch?" She says stroking his hair<br/>
"I have no idea, you can choose detective<br/>
Lucifer could confess that he was already getting used to this intimacy with chloe, so the devil is a cuddler? definitely yes, but he was too proud to admit it</p><p>After a big search on netflix, they decided to watch a classic comedy movie</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the movie chloe dedicates some time to watch lucifer, for a long time he's always been a problem in her life, who would say that today the devil himself would be lying in her lap getting caresses in her hair, omg she loves him, she's so grateful for everything he did and does for her, everything they've been through and now they're together, it's a gratifying </p><p>His smell, his hair, she loves very much his curls and his messy hair, she loves everything about him, for her he is really an angel, the most beautiful of all</p><p>"Have I told you how much I love your curls and your messy hair?" she says in a cute voice that makes Lucifer laugh<br/>
"no, I don't think so" he says a little embarrassed<br/>
"I love your hair, I love your curls, I love everything about you" chloe says turning him around so that she can meet his gaze<br/>
"I'm so happy to have you in my life, I'm not so good at expressing my feelings, as you well know, but I want you to never forget that I love you very much, it you chloe, it was always you".</p><p>She kisses him with tenderness and passion, even though she had kissed him many times before, with each kiss chloe discovered a new sensation and fell more and more in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>They were so devoted to kissing and caressing, that they barely realized that the movie was already at its end, and then decided to take a “””””shower””together </p><p>After a long shower, together, chloe grabs one of his shirts from his closet, it’s a dark red silky dress shirt that’s one of her favorites. He always says “he looks amazing in them” which she agrees. “But she looks better in them, especially the way they fit her”. Both get into bed, together, at the same time, holding eachother while kissing. He moves some pillows down so she’s comfortable. He then raps his arms around her neck and moves up to kiss her. He puts the blanket over them and he moves down so his head in between her soldier and neck, his hands are around her waist and her hands are around his neck kissing his head. They then fall asleep together in eachothers arms warm and happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>